Hilos entre cadenas
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: One- Shot; Por que los hilos podían extenderse, alargarse hasta quedar finas hebras; las cadenas podían oxidarse, volverse frágiles al punto de romperse dando todo por terminado, pero nunca lo hacían. Sin importar cuanto durara el tiempo, los años, aquel sentimiento de necesidad entre ambos. Los dos lo sabían...Y eso valía la pena para ambos.[Leon/Ada]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM con sus respectivos creadores, únicamente la trama es mía.**

**Hilos entre cadenas.**

**. **

**Pareja: Leon/Ada.**

* * *

.

.

.

Leon Kennedy contempló la obscuridad nocturna con una copa de licor en mano. Los últimos sucesos a través de los años habían abierto cadenas, formando escudos donde debían ser fuertes para lograr enfrentar el problema vecino. Y él lo sabia más que nadie, podía recordarlo bien desde cuando comenzaba aquella travesía enferma.

Mil novecientos noventa y ocho; Raccoon City.

_-¿Virus? ¿Umbrella? ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo aqui?_

El vaso entre sus manos tembló un poco. Aun podía recordar la sensación de adrenalina masiva no apta para un joven recién salido de la academia, esperando una oportunidad laboral. Leon arrugó el entrecejo sin apartar la vista del ventanal el cual daba la visión de una ciudad pacífica a mitad de la noche.

Los años pasaban rápido, haciendo de esas cadenas crecer hasta crear gruesos candados, hilos también de distintos grosores y formas. Duros, sin probabilidad de quebrarse o mantenerse firmes dependiendo de la situación; y por muy torpe o novato que hubiera sido en el pasado lo había llevado a la actualidad. No habría conocido a quienes eran sus compañeros, como Claire Redfield o Sherry Birkin. Ellos nunca serian un problema.

El hilo con ellas era fuerte. Sin cadenas o presiones. Quizá Claire le había crispado los nervios algún momento en consecuencia a su carácter libre, pero no era cosa del otro. Aunque siempre había algo que lo cambiaba todo.

Y eso a él no le agradaba aun con el pasar de los años.

.

_-Lo siento. Creí que eras una de esas cosas...- Bajo el arma al percatarse de que sólo era una mujer. _

_-Puedo decir lo mismo, soy Leon Kennedy. - se presentó. La mujer lo miro dudando._

_-Ada Wong._

_..._

_-No puedo hacerlo esto solo, Ada, necesito que lo hagas conmigo - Tomó la mano femenina esperando respuesta en los ojos verdes sin emoción. La castaña desvió el rostro sacando un maquillaje y de ahí, algunas vendas._

_Una locura recibir un balazo por una civil que no quería su ayuda._

_- tienes razón. Te ayudare.-Cedio. Él se dejó caer contra el muro despejando el arder del hombro._

_-Gracias._

_..._

_-Eso es ella ¿No lo sabías? - apunto el arma hacia la mujer reconocida a como Annette Birkin - Una espía, la cual fue enviada a robar el virus de William, por eso se hizo novia de John para infiltrarse entre nosotros._

_-Eso es mentira... ella no puede ser lo que dices._

Golpeó instintivamente la mesa adjunta. Leon sintió el dolor extenderse por su palma hasta los dedos y los flexionó intentando no romper el vaso de vidrio ante la ira.

De todas las personas, Ada Wong sin duda había dado pie al agente que era en la actualidad. Y si bien la había conocido pensando en ella como un civil al cual proteger la mujer tenia armas letales dignas de su profesión al engañarlo sin meditación; Leon flexionó una vez más el área afectada encontrando una ligera abertura sin profundidad.

La odió. No podía evitarlo. En los días de académica le habían dicho que la honestidad era válida para crear lazos entre sus civiles. Y como joven inexperto el desprecio a esa mujer era más que afirmativo. Inclusive la cicatriz de una bala permanecía en su hombro derecho como marca de estupidez.

Se había creado un hilo débil entre una gran cadena, sin forma, pendiente en el abismo del desprecio. Una cadena sin marcha. Que le enfurecia, sin importar el pasar del tiempo.

Leon caminó con la mano sujetada hasta el lavado de su cocina. Los detalles grabados no parecían tener sentido para él cuando cambiaba de sitio para vivir; Ingrid lo encontraba tedioso el grabar tantas direcciones, sin embargo lo creía necesario cuando su vida vivía constantemente amenazada por locos que querían ponerle precio a su cabeza y se concentró en el corte, la manera del surco delgado creado.

_-Un consejo. La próxima vez escoge un cuchillo. Es mejor en distancias cortas.- La mujer sonrió con burla._

_- Leon... ha pasado tiempo- él se encogió de hombros. Ya no le sorprendía nada. _

_-Ada... así que es verdad. Tú trabajando para Wesker _

_-Veo que has estado haciendo los deberes- Ella sonrió. Leon Apretó los puños._

_-¿por qué, Ada?_

_..._

_-Ya nos veremos luego, toma si yo fuera tu me daría prisa._

El hilo se retorcía, causándole una irritación mayor. Si bien no tenía idea de Wesker sabía todo acerca de él y las atrocidad hechas por sus manos. La cadena se reforzaba un poco en grosor, nunca de buena manera. Las actividades ilegales de Ada le habían hecho hacer la mayor tontería de cubrir sus huellas por primera vez haciendo los entre tejidos delgados, a punto de volverse hebras esparcidas de molestia y enojo. Leon lo soportó por rabia, sin ella nunca abría podido a mano sola lograr rescatar a la hija del presidente haciendo, una muy débil costura, volviendo a unir los hilos que nunca permanecían estables.

Una parte de él que no podía dejar ir.

Abrió el grifo del agua mojándose el rostro con la mano libre. Tomo la toalla de cocina y secó su torso cansino. Noto las inconsistencias a lo largo del mentón donde permanecía una cicatriz leve, sin importancia.

Una que había afianzado la cadena y jalando los hilos rotos. Estirandolos, volviendolos vulnerables de distintas maneras en el juego del tira y afloja eterno.

_La había odiado tanto tiempo._ Detestado. Aborrecido por su falta de interés al camino correcto, trabajando para cualquier bando sin importarle, aparentemente si cabía en terceras personas. No era así, el rubio lo había comprendido sin pensarlo. Espontáneamente.

_Sintió su cuerpo doler al caer sobre la madera. Su pecho se contrajo contándole respirar. Miro hacia el frente, viendo la escena donde Helena Harper tomaba a su hermana._

_Desvió el rostro al escuchar un susurro y se encontró con ella intentando subir. Se arrastró, intento pararse y le tendió la mano._

_Cubrió su rostro respirando, intentando adaptar su cuerpo al dolor y ahí, en la obscuridad notó la mirada de Ada puesta en las hermanas._

_Helena no derramaria lágrimas hasta vengar la muerte de Deborah y él había descubierto, descuidadamente la faceta humana en Ada Wong._

_La miró. Ella frunció el ceño._

_Pequeños descuidos no eran nada comparado a años de traición. _

_._

Volvió hacia el gran ventanal. La noche cubría mayor terreno. Las luces nocturnas se apagaban regalando un ambiente cálido mezclado con seguridad.

Eso era por lo que estaban luchando. Para buscar la paz de una población, alejada de locos egoístas sin sentido. Una lucha larga que había formado cadenas entre hilos y lazos casa vez más duros que otros. Algunos crueles, otros tranquilos y agradables cómo su lazo con la menor de los Redfield, la declarada paternidad otorgada a la fuerza por Sherry Birkin.

Cerró los ojos aspirando la tranquilidad de un relajado día libre. De la nada, un ruido resonó anunciándose una segunda persona. Podía utilizar su arma, disparar por el atrevimiento con los ojos cerrados. No lo hizo.

-Llegas tarde- Masculló abriendo los ojos, exponiendo el azul ante unos verdes.

-Trabajo, no te preocupes- Ada sonrió dejando la maleta sobre el suelo. Vio el semblante irritado del agente y pudo ver lo fácil que era Leon para ser descifrado. Lo conocía de años como el joven entrometido que se había incrustado en su camino, una carga a la cual vigilar por haberse arriesgado de manera estúpida para salvarla, no teniendo en cuenta que lo llevaría a su misma tumba sin sentir remordimiento, en ese entonces.

Y, con el paso del tiempo, de los años había sentido, minimamente la necesidad de vigilarlo. Su sentido de justicia era su mayor debilidad. Antes, hasta la actualidad.

Era muy idiota. Todavía seguía pensando en ello.

Llego hasta él cerrando la ventana y posó sus labios sobre el en un beso demandante. Lleno de enojo, frustración y quizá algo de relajación al no saberse dejados llevar por el desprecio mutuo de tantos años.

Leon cerró los ojos. Estaba siendo irracional, falto a los ideales que alguna vez le habían enseñado, más ya no tenía retorno.

Masoquismo. Estupidez. Cualquier adjetivo sonaba del mismo modo ante el hecho de caer al infierno sin tentar el suelo que pisaba.

No lo dejaría. No lo había echo antes, menos en esa actualidad bizarra.

Acarició el borde de la cintura femenina condenandose a muerte. Ada Wong sonrio. Ya que tomaban el mismo camino.

Él tomaría las consecuencias de sus actores cuando el día llegara.

Por que los hilos podían extenderse, alargarse hasta quedar finas hebras; las cadenas podían oxidarse, volverse frágiles al punto de romperse dando todo por terminado, pero nunca lo hacían. Sin importar cuanto durara el tiempo, los años, aquel sentimiento de necesidad entre ambos. Los dos lo sabían.

Ninguno cambiaría.

Y eso valía la pena para ambos.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Ya se que dirán : ¿Otra ves escribiendo OS cuando deberías estar actualizando? Tienen razón, pero esto no me abandonada y, para permanecer fiel a la tradición les traigo este Aeon raro, ya saben, muy de mi estilo xD. Es algo así como una recopilación desde RE2 hasta RE6. **

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Muy raro?**

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte.**

**Un saludo. Se me cuidan.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**

**PD: Para los que leen YDS pronto habrá actualización de las dos historias :D**


End file.
